


A lonely and abandoned soul

by Giuls_BluRose



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, Rames - Freeform, o helga natt, skam italia - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuls_BluRose/pseuds/Giuls_BluRose
Summary: SKAM ITALIA | Contiene riferimenti alla storia di Even raccontata nella s4 | Versione ispirata alla O Helga Natt norvegeseDal testo:Alle volte ti chiedi perchè lo hai avvicinato, perchè hai fatto sì di mostrare parte di te ad un ragazzo così puro che merita tutto tranne che una persona come te.Sapevi di non essere quello giusto per lui, sapevi che lo avresti soltanto fatto soffrire e che non sarebbe mai potuta funzionare.Ti è stato detto più e più volte che tu non sei la tua malattia, che i tuoi sentimenti sono puri e non dettati da una psicosi temporanea; sono questi momenti però che ti fanno dubitare di tutto.Tu potrai anche non essere solo la tua malattia, ma è sempre colpa sua se finisci per rovinare tutto ogni volta.Sei stanco adesso, vorresti solo essere come tutti gli altri, vorresti solo essere normale.Guardi il panorama e vedi tutta Roma immersa nelle luci colorate: come vorresti in questo momento essere laggiù mano nella mano con il ragazzo che ami; lì con lui non avresti paura e cammineresti a testa alta con lui.





	A lonely and abandoned soul

Caro Martino.  
Sono sul terrazzo dove ci siamo conosciuti. So che sei laggiù in una di quelle lucine. E ti penso. Penso che sono innamorato di te e che non ho mai provato prima quello che provo per te.  
Penso che non mi crederai.  
Scusami se ti ho spaventato. Se non ti ho detto dei miei problemi. Ma avevo paura di perderti. È impossibile perdere qualcuno perchè siamo tutti soli.  
Hai ancora con te il tuo antidoto, Martino? Sono riuscito a trovare e a diffondere il virus, adesso sarai tu l'ultimo uomo sulla Terra.  
Ti amo.  
Niccolò

 

Tremi premendo il tasto di invio. Non rileggi neanche quello che hai scritto, ma anche volendo non potresti: senti le lacrime che scendono bollenti sulle tue guance ed i tuoi occhi sono appannati.  
Il vento è debole stasera, ma puoi sentire un freddo glaciale che si insinua sotto i tuoi vestiti ed arriva fino alle ossa.  
Le tue mani sono ben salde alla ringhiera del terrazzo, la stringono in una presa che fa quasi male.  
Hai la testa che sembra stia per scoppiare da un momento all'altro e quasi non ti ricordi come hai fatto ad arrivare fin lassù; ti senti confuso, ti senti abbandonato.  
Continui a maledirti perchè finalmente stava andando tutto per il verso giusto, ma tu hai dovuto rovinare tutto e ora sai di aver perso la cosa più bella che ti era capitata nella vita.  
Martino adesso ti odia, non vorrà più avere niente a che fare con te e tu non puoi fare altro che dare la colpa alla tua stupida malattia che tutte le volte deve prendere il sopravvento.  
Non sai neanche perchè hai mandato quel messaggio a Martino, sei consapevole che tanto non ti risponderà mai, che ti eviterà ogni qual volta proverai ad approcciarti a lui.  
Alle volte ti chiedi perchè lo hai avvicinato, perchè hai fatto sì di mostrare parte di te ad un ragazzo così puro che merita tutto tranne che una persona come te.  
Sapevi di non essere quello giusto per lui, sapevi che lo avresti soltanto fatto soffrire e che non sarebbe mai potuta funzionare.  
Ti è stato detto più e più volte che tu non sei la tua malattia, che i tuoi sentimenti sono puri e non dettati da una psicosi temporanea; sono questi momenti però che ti fanno dubitare di tutto.  
Tu potrai anche non essere solo la tua malattia, ma è sempre colpa sua se finisci per rovinare tutto ogni volta.  
Sei stanco adesso, vorresti solo essere come tutti gli altri, vorresti solo essere normale.  
Guardi il panorama e vedi tutta Roma immersa nelle luci colorate: come vorresti in questo momento essere laggiù mano nella mano con il ragazzo che ami; lì con lui non avresti paura e cammineresti a testa alta con lui.  
Ti senti un peso adesso.  
Un peso per la tua famiglia che deve stare dietro ad un ragazzo mentalmente instabile e che, come una bomba ad orologeria, potrebbe scoppiare da un momento all'altro.  
Un peso anche dal punto di vista economico, visto che sono loro che continuano a pagarti la psicoterapia e tutti i farmaci necessari.  
In un certo senso ti senti un peso anche per Maddalena, una ragazza che ha davvero sacrificato molto per stare con te e che, nonostante tutto, sai che a te tiene molto.  
Un peso per i tuoi compagni di classe, che hanno dovuto far finta di accettarti nella loro classe, ma che continuano mandarti frecciatine e fare battutine per il tuo orientamento sessuale.  
Ti senti un peso anche per te stesso, perchè sai di avere dei limiti ben definiti e che è molto difficile per te superarli.  
Vorresti essere libero di poter uscire e divertirti senza la costante paura di essere colto da un attacco di panico improvviso e di non trovarti vicino a nessuno che sappia gestire la situazione; vorresti poter essere certo di dire apertamente ti amo a qualcuno senza il dubbio che l'altra persona pensi che tu lo stai dicendo solo per la malattia.  
Non dovresti pensarlo, ma vorresti solo essere un ragazzo normale.  
Sai di aver sbagliato quella mattina ad aprirti così con Martino, in fondo lui è solo un ragazzo di 17 anni e non puoi pretendere che capisca e si faccia carico di tutta la situazione.  
Tu però ti sei lentamente innamorato di quei morbidi capelli rossi e di quel volto pieno di lentiggini che ti fa sempre tornare il sorriso; ti piace di lui perfino l'helix, quando eri sempre stato convinto che i piercing sui ragazzi non stessero per niente bene.  
Credevi di aver finalmente trovato la tua felicità in due occhi color miele, avevi l'illusione che lui sarebbe stato quello che ti avrebbe fatto sentire a casa.  
La tua testa continua a girare e la tua vista si appanna maggiormente, non riesci a controllare il flusso delle lacrime e senti il cuore martellarti nel petto.  
Perchè devi sempre illuderti Niccolò?  
Perchè non puoi per una volta vedere le cose in maniera realistica?  
Non potrai mai essere amato per quello che sei.  
Non sarai mai in grado di celare tutto ad una persona per non ferirla o spaventarla perchè questa in qualche modo lo verrà a scoprire e ti abbandonerà, proprio come tutti.  
Hai paura di rimanere solo, ma sai che questo sarà il tuo destino perchè tutti non ti vedranno mai solo come un ragazzo comune, ma come una persona matta dalla quale è bene stare a debita distanza.  
In un certo senso però sai perfettamente che cosa significa crescere da solo, sai tutto il dolore che si prova quando l'unica cosa possibile è chiuderti nella tua stanza e premere forte la testa contro il cuscino sperando che tutto quel rumore che hai dentro svanisca velocemente.  
Non sei abbastanza.  
Non sei all'altezza.  
Non sei capace.  
Non ci riuscirai mai.  
Queste parole sono delle costanti nella tua vita, frasi che ti senti ripetere spesso e che ormai hai interiorizzato quasi come un mantra, uno negativo però.  
Sembrano intenzionate a non andare via, come se si fossero cucite alla tua anima e adesso tu fossi destinato a portarle sempre con te, come delle cicatrici.  
Solo a pensare a questa parola però senti un conato di vomito salire lungo la gola e devi fare appello a tutta la tua, poca, forza rimasta per non rigettare.  
Cicatrici.  
Pensi di averne un po' ovunque, metaforiche e non.  
Quelle fisiche sono poche e ben nascoste, una persona dovrebbe sapere perfettamente dove si trovano per vederle. Eri più piccolo di qualche anno è vero, nessuno ancora sapeva ciò che avevi dentro e l'unico modo che avevi per esternare il tuo dolore era autoinfliggendotene; non capivi che quello non era il metodo migliore, speravi solo che qualcuno se ne accorgesse.  
Quelle metaforiche però sai che sono ancora ben aperte e che non sarà facile guarirle, sai anzi che sarà impossibile.  
Pensavi davvero che cambiando scuola avresti potuto ricominciare da capo, come se tutto quello che avevi vissuto non fosse mai successo.  
Credevi che mascherando tutto con il tuo solito sorriso avresti potuto lentamente dimenticare, ma non avevi fatto i conti con un passato che torna sempre prepotente nella tua vita e che ti nega la possibilità di voltare pagina.  
Ti sei subito accorto che Sana continuava a fissarti fin dal primo giorno e dento di te davvero speravi che non ti si avvicinasse e che non ti parlasse: sai che non è stata colpa sua, ma non avresti voluto avere niente a che fare nemmeno con lei. Sana, invece, ti aveva avvicinato subito con molta nonchalance, quasi come se non sapesse la verità e ti aveva chiesto di unirti al gruppo della radio.  
Tu eri molto, molto indeciso, ma non sai neanche perchè alla fine hai accettato.  
Da una parte ringrazi quel tuo non aver mai fatto alternanza che ti ha portato in quella stanza e che ti ha dato la possibilità di conoscere Martino, ma dall'altra ti odi perchè in questo modo non solo hai rovinato definitivamente la tua vita, ma anche la sua.  
Non sai neanche dove la stai trovando tutta quella forza, ma fai leva con le mani sulla ringhiera del terrazzo e porti una gamba al di là, per poi sederti sopra di essa con le gambe che ciondolano nel vuoto.  
Non guardi giù, i tuoi occhi sono fissi sulla tua bellissima Roma, ma la testa ormai è già lontana.  
Dai un’occhiata veloce a quel rottame che continui a chiamare telefono, ma proprio come ti aspettavi non trovi nessuna risposta: sono questi i momenti in cui ti penti di non poter avere un vero cellulare come tutti gli altri ragazzi. In questo momento avresti potuto aprire WhatsApp e controllare almeno se avesse ricevuto il messaggio, oppure se lo avesse letto; in questo modo però pensi che rimarrai sempre con il dubbio.  
Anche su questo aspetto il tuo psicoterapeuta era stato molto chiaro: niente accesso al web, non doveva ripetersi la stessa cosa che era successa qualche mese prima nella tua vecchia scuola.  
Non avevi fatto in tempo a confidarti con i tuoi amici più stretti riguardo la tua sessualità che neanche una settimana dopo ne era a conoscenza tutta la scuola; ricevevi continui insulti in chat privata e sulla bacheca del tuo profilo Facebook. Non era bastato l’essere allontanato dai tuoi amici, ma avevi pure dovuto sopportare di essere umiliato da tutti e per cosa alla fine? Perché, malauguratamente, ti eri innamorato di un ragazzo, per di più musulmano.  
Ti asciughi invano le lacrime, ogni volta che passi le dita sul tuo viso dopo pochi secondi ritornano copiose; le tue mani stringono con ancora più forza e sai che basterebbe un non nulla per farla finita.  
Senti il peso dell’inutilità farsi sempre più grande e non sai più molto bene come riuscire a gestirlo.  
Il tuo corpo sembra una lastra di ghiaccio in questo momento: è rigido, come se ti stesse dicendo di ripensarci, come se ti volesse fermare da quella che, anche in cuor tuo, sai essere una follia.  
Sospiri pesantemente, per la prima volta guardi sotto di te: vedi la strada e qualche lampione che la illumina, nessuno sta passando in questo momento, nessuno avrebbe modo di fermarti.  
Forse l’unica cosa che ti manca davvero è solo il coraggio di lasciare quella maledetta ringhiera, sapere che se lo facessi sarebbe davvero tutto finito e non avresti più neanche la più remota possibilità di vedere Martino tornare da te.  
Forse hai sentito un rumore provenire dal cortile della scuola, ma non hai la forza di guardare che cosa sta succedendo, sarà sicuramente qualche animaletto.  
In questo momento ti scoppia la testa, senti rimbombare tutti i discorsi che hai sentito dire dallo psicoterapeuta e dallo psichiatra a tua madre, ricordi di quando tutto ciò era stato scambiato per una semplice depressione giovanile, di quando invece era risultato chiaro che era arrivato il momento di iniziare a prendere i primi farmaci e hai scolpito ancora il momento di quando era arrivata, neanche tanto tempo fa, la diagnosi definitiva: disturbo borderline di personalità.  
Quella definizione ti aveva fatto paura, non potevi quasi credere che corrispondesse alla tua persona, però ti sei informato e ogni cosa sembrava descriverti perfettamente.  
Ti avevano rassicurato che quella non sarebbe stata la fine di tutto, che sarebbe solo stato necessario trovare la cura adatta e poi avresti potuto vivere una vita fondamentalmente normale; a te però quelle parole ti avevano lasciato indifferente, avevi visto l’oscurità scendere lentamente nelle tue giornate.  
Tic Toc, Niccolò  
Tic Toc  
Cosa stai aspettando? Perché tutta questa paura quando per giorni interi hai solo pensato a ciò?  
Il suicidio, che scelta stupida vero? Eppure adesso ti sembra quasi che possa essere l’unica soluzione. La vista è completamente appannata dalle lacrime, non riesci a farle smettere di uscire, il peso che senti è diventato davvero troppo grande da poter sopportare da solo, o da poter sopportare in generale.  
Le tue mani lasciano leggermente la presa, ti sporgi un po’ verso il vuoto e senti il vento freddo che ti accarezza la pelle.  
Non ti accorgi neanche del rumore dei passi che si avvicina a te, di una voce che chiama il tuo nome: ti senti vuoto e solo in questo momento, come te ne potresti rendere conto?  
Non sai come sia successo ma improvvisamente ti trovi sul pavimento del terrazzo sdraiato sulla schiena e un corpo sopra di te che continua a chiamare il tuo nome, ci metti qualche secondo, ma poi finalmente riesci a capire chi sia: Martino.  
Riesci a mettere il focus sul suo volto e noti la sua espressione sconvolta, anche le sue guance rigate delle prime lacrime e gli occhi completamente spauriti fissi su di te.  
Cosa stavi per fare, Niccolò?  
Vedi? Ancora una volta sei stato salvato dalla persona che mai avrebbe dovuto vederti in queste condizioni, ancora una volta è colpa tua se hai fatto stare male Martino e solo perché, per l’ennesima volta, fino all’ultimo ti è mancato il coraggio.  
“Che cazzo stavi per fare!?”  
La sua voce adesso sta tremando, lo vedi in ginocchio sopra di te con le mani che ti accarezzano il volto, senti le dita che ti asciugano le lacrime e il suo respiro affannoso per il fulmineo sforzo.  
Tu non riesci a proferire una singola parola, punti i tuoi occhi versi nei suoi color del miele e scuoti lentamente la testa, come a voler far finta che non stesse accadendo nulla.  
Vedi Martino che lentamente si stende accanto a te su quel pavimento, senti le sue braccia stringerti al suo petto e la sua testa posarsi alla tua.  
Non sai bene per quanto tempo rimanete in quella posizione, entrambi lasciandosi andare ad un pianto liberatorio.  
Mille domande inondano la tua testa: perché è venuto da te? Perché non ha lasciato che tu compissi quello che stavi per fare? Perché, fondamentalmente, è tornato da te?  
Sembrano passare ore, ma potrebbero essere semplicemente minuti, oppure anche secondi, ma adesso questo non ha importanza.  
Forse adesso nessuno dei due sente la necessità di dire nulla, ma in questo momento dove hai più incertezze che sicurezze nella vita un abbraccio così viscerale era quello di cui avevi più bisogno.  
Ed è in questo momento ancora di confusione che potresti giurare di sentire le labbra di Martino posarsi sopra le tue e una frase uscire da esse.  
“Tu non sei solo, hai capito?”  
Non ne sei sicuro, non lo sarai mai su questo.  
Ma basta vedere i suoi occhi specchiarsi nei tuoi per sentirti come a casa, un calore che non hai mai sentito nella tua vita.  
Forse questo è l’amore, forse è questo quello di cui hai sempre letto nei libri e in quelle stupide canzoni che tua mamma ascolta continuamente.  
Adesso però chiudi gli occhi, non ti importa di altro. Lui è tornato da te, non sai il motivo ma non è neanche questo forse il momento di farti certe domande.  
La tua testa è ancora persa, non hai ancora il completo controllo del tuo corpo, ma senti il calore del corpo di Martino accanto a te e non vuoi più farti domande, non questa sera per lo meno.  
Non sai se andrà bene, non hai la certezza che lui sia tornato perché vuole realmente stare con te, ma in maniera masochista decidi di abbandonarti a lui, come se potesse curare il tuo cuore e la tua anima.  
Lo ami, ma non sei pronto a dirlo a parole; però lo ami ed è qua con te, credi che per adesso te lo farai bastare.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Salve a tutti, buon pomeriggio, buona sera o buon qualsiasi momento in cui state leggendo questa OS.  
> Non so bene neanche perchè mi sia venuta questa idea, ma dal primo momento che ho visto questa clip italiana la mia mente è volata su come si sarebbe potuta modellare partendo dalla clip norvegese.  
> A me il risultato finale piace abbastanza, spero di non aver ridicolizzato il personaggio.  
> Mi farebbe piacere sapere che cosa ne pensate, consigli o altro.  
> E niente, questo era ciò che avevo da dirvi.  
> Spero sia stata una lettura piacevole, alla prossima!
> 
> Giulia Pierucci


End file.
